redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydonay
Sydonay is part of Bal Masqué's Trinity and a powerful Crimson Lord. He goes by the title . In the past, he referred to himself as , where he once defeated various Flame Hazes from different parts of the world. Later, he returns to his post as part of the Trinity, garnering the title "General", and assists the remaining members of the organization in their mission to extract and retrieve the Reiji Maigo, and later, free the Snake of the Festival. Appearance He usually looks like a tall, well-built man wearing a pair of sunglasses and dark-colored suits, matched with a pair of slacks and leather shoes. He always presents himself in a laid-back manner, and is always seen smoking. In the Great War, he wears a complete suit of armor. Personality For some time, he stayed outside of the organization, because he wanted the freedom to do as he wanted, such as serving the Denizens as a bodyguard for his personal hobby. He also appreciates human civilization enough to enjoy smoking cigarettes. Out of the Trinity, he cares for Hecate the most, coming to her rescue even when in a fight as shown during his battle with Margery as he abandons the battle to save her from the burning flames. Background In the past, he once used the name , the name of a war deity who waged war against the Yellow Emperor but was eventually defeated and executed. Ironically, his ultimate adversary is Yu Xuan's contracted Crimson Lord, , which is the other name of Yellow Emperor, himself. Di Hong's divine vessel is also called , named after Yellow Emperor's sword. Kun Wu, which, according to the legend, could cut through jade like paper and was used to kill Chi You. It is hinted that Di Hong and Chi You (Sydonay) have fought with each other in ancient times. But in the end, contradictory to the factual legend, in the battle at Shanghai's Outlaw branch, Sydonay personally executed Yu Xuan and drove Di Hong back to the Crimson Realm. He was active in 1930's New York City while working as Annaberg's bodyguard, where he first encountered Margery Daw and battled to a draw. When guarding Sorath and Tiriel in Misaki City, he again battled Margary and found out about Yuji and the Reiji Maigo. He received missions to kill notable Flame Hazes, e.g. Karl Berwald , Dorel Kubelík and Yu Xuan. With his weapon, Shintetsu Nyoi in hand, he leads an army of Denizens and Lords, destroying the major Outlaws throughout Europe and China. Sydonay and Margery have fought one another in the past, as Sydonay describes it as a "reunion" during a battle with her. Aside from his duties as General, he also acted as Snake of the Festival's bodyguard during the Second Great War. He eliminated Centerhill during one of the battles. When Hecate sacrificed herself for the creation of Xanadu, Sydonay was visibly affected, even knowing that was her ultimate duty and purpose all along. In his final battle, he took a huge form resembling a suit of armour and battled Margary Daw in her multi-headed wolf form. As one of the three kins of the God of creation, he is immensely powerful and almost impossible to kill. He willingly perished through the combined efforts of Shana and Margery Daw, and the latter had to use a huge amount of power equivalent to a million Flame Hazes in order to finally kill him. He then appeared in a dreamlike afterlife with Hecate, who was surprised he had been killed. He told her that he was planning to die in a way and hopes for the day the Trinity and their leader are together once more. Powers and Abilities Transformation: Sydonay has the innate ability to transform to a variety of chimera-like creatures, most of them having wings and a lion's head. He undergoes this form most of the time in combat. Trivia *Sydonay's name is derived from the biblical demon Asmodeus, who is depicted in Collin de Plancy's Dictionnaire Infernal with the features of a chimera-like creature. "Sydonai" or "Sidonay" are among the alternate spellings for Asmodeus. *Sydonay always used to fight Margery Daw since they met in New York with Annaberg. *Being a kin of the God of creation, after being killed by Margery Daw and Shana, he returns to slumber with the other kin, the sacrificed Hecate, until they are needed again when the Crimson Denizens wish to the Snake of the Festival. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Crimson Lords Category:Bal Masqué Category:Crimson Realm Characters